1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device incorporating power line and information line or the like for transmitting information between information communication devices. Particularly, it relates to an electro-optical composite connector, an electro-optical composite cable and network device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a device incorporating power line and information line or the like for transmitting information between information communication devices has been developed. The device has complicated arrangement of wiring between the communication devices. Up to now, radio communication, electric line wiring, electro-optical composite cable and the like have been proposed to solve the problem about complexity between the information communication devices.
However, the radio communication has a problem in the aspect of information security because of its low directivity. Additionally, it has a problem such that communication velocity changes depending on atmospheric condition.
The electric line wiring comes to communicate with a noise source because metallic information wire and power line are gathered, thereby prevent it from being made widely available presently.
Thus, the electro-optical composite cable employing optical fiber as information line has been proposed and resolution of the above-described problem about complexity and an increase in velocity of information transmission have been intended.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, an electro-optical composite cable 3 having a ferrule 1a for connecting an optical fiber on a plug side and a ferrule 2a for connecting an optical fiber 3a on an outlet side has been proposed.
In this case, the electro-optical composite cable 3 incorporating an electric wire 3b and an optical fiber 3a has the ferrule 1a to which the optical fiber 3a is connected and a power connecting metal 1b on a plug 1 on one side thereof, i.e., on the plug side. It also has the ferrule 2a to which the optical fiber 3a is connected and a power connecting metal receiver 2b on a connector 2 on the other side thereof, i.e., on the outlet side.
As shown in FIG. 2, an electro-optical composite connector having a ferrule 4 for connecting an optical fiber 6 on a plug side and a ferrule 5 for connecting the optical fiber 6 on the receptacle side has been proposed.
In this case, the electro-optical composite plug 7 is formed into housing molded of synthetic resin having substantially the same configuration as a power plug. A cable connecting mouth for mounting the electro-optical composite cable 8 is provided in one end face of the housing. A terminal of an optical fiber 6a is mounted in a narrow hole in the axis of a tapered ferrule 4 made of insulator. A terminal of an insulated power line 9 is mounted to a conductive power connecting metal 10 with a screw. The ferrule 4 is mounted on the convex section on the end face on an opposite side to the cable connecting mouth of the plug 7. A ferrule-fixing tongue 11 made of synthetic resin is provided around the ferrule 4.
The electro-optical composite receptacle 12 comprises a receiver 13 for receiving the conductive power connecting metal 10 of the electro-optical composite plug 7. The receiver 13 opposing the power connecting metal 10 is provided with an insulated power line 9 connecting with an electro-optical composite cable 8. The receptacle 12 also comprises the ferrule 5, which opposes the tapered ferrule 4 of the electro-optical composite plug 7. The ferrule 5 is disposed on a concave section positioned in a center of the end face of the electro-optical composite receptacle 12. An insulating tongue-piece-fixing section for nipping the ferrule-fixing tongue 11 of the electro-optical composite plug 7 is provided around this ferrule 5.
Connecting the electro-optical composite plug 7 and the electro-optical composite receptacle 12 under this configuration enables the receiver 13 to receive the power connecting metal 10 and the ferrules 4, 5 to be connect with other. This allows the power lines 9, 9 and the optical fibers 6a, 6b to be connected with each other accurately.
In the electro-optical composite cable and the electro-optical composite connector as described above, however, one ferrule is directly inserted into the other ferrule to transmit information. This causes a problem such that deterioration of signals may occur if dust or dirt adheres to the optical fiber when the ferrules are inserted or removed.
Additionally, using the optical fiber includes possibility of deterioration due to flaw and a problem about the safety due to usage of laser.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electro-optical composite connector and the like, which are capable of suppressing deterioration of signals due to adhering of dust or dirt on a ferrule-connecting end face and which enable user to use them without any special care.